Monsuno: Bloodlines Chapter 1
Monsuno: Bloolines; Chapter 1 "Ambushed" All her life, 14-year-old Catera never felt at home. It’s not that she didn't live with a nice lady like Melissa Carmella and her kids. It was that Catera knew the truth that Melissa dare not tell her. She is adopted. Her biological family is out there somewhere and Catera is determined to figure out who they are and what they're like. She will find them...whoever they are. “Catera! Dinner is ready! Come eat!” yells Melissa. “Coming!” I yell back down the stairs. I was upstairs in my room working on my homework for school. Curse Mr. McGee for giving me summer reading. I think quietly to myself. I liked to read occasionally, but drawing was more of my thing. I drew anything from animals to nature to places to even people. I used to draw all those things. Lately, I have been drawing a strange lady with brown hair in a white gown. She keeps appearing in my dreams and even calls me by name. I don’t know what connection I have to her, but it’s kind of cool. I named her “Emily” because of two reasons: 1.) she looks like a Emily and 2.) she told me her name was Emily. I know, I know, silly me. I ran down the stairs after shutting off my Core-Tablet so Melissa wouldn’t be furious at me. “Hey Melissa.” I greet. She turns and smiles warmly. Tonight, Melissa had ordered a pepperoni pizza for her and Jason, and a cheese pizza for me and Cassie. She also bought a large 2-liter Sprite for us kids and a large 2-liter Coca-Cola for her. As we begin to eat, Melissa begins her daily routine of asking us three endless rounds of 20 questions. We prepare ourselves. “So, how was school for everyone this week?” she begins. Jason answers first. “It was alright. Mrs. Carter was a little cranky, but she said we had a good week. The reason she was cranky was because her new baby boy Matthew was crying a river. Not literally though. It’s a…a…” Jason trails off. I think and finish “It’s a metaphor. Something that is not meant to be taken literally?” I question my intelligence. Jason smiles and nods. “Yep. A metaphor. That’s what we’re studying in English. Good job, Catera.” he answers with another huge grin. I shrug. “That’s why I’m in high school.” I say. Melissa laughs and says “So, how was the week for you girls?” she asks us. Cassie answers next. “We’re about to start a new read-aloud novel. I think it’s called To Kill a Mockingjay?” Cassie inquires. I laugh even harder this time. “Cassie, you’re thinking of the Hunger Games mockingjay. You mean to Kill a Mockingbird.” I correct my younger siblings once again. She lights up. “Oh, right. I was thinking of that. Thank you Catera.” she responds with a laugh. I look at Melissa. She gives me a long glare. Guess it’s my turn. “Well, at school-” I am suddenly cut off by a large object going through our living room area. Cassie and Jason scream as Melissa and I rush them to the bathroom in the other room. What’s going on? What’s going on? I think rapidly to myself. This is not good. After Melissa and I calm Cassie and Jason down, we sit and listen. None of us said a word. Suddenly, we jump at the sound of a loud, German accent. “Where are you Catera Suno?” it says. It was obviously a woman. But wait…Suno? My last name isn’t Suno, unless… “Come out and cooperate Catera and we promise not to hurt your friends.” yells a loud manly voice. I look over and see Melissa and the kids looking at me in complete confusion. What’s going on? Who are these people and how do they know you? Melissa’s eyes practically yell silently to me. I don’t know. I’m going to go out and see what they want. Stay here and keep them safe. I yell silently back and looking down at the kids at the last part. She nods like she understands. I stand up and leave the bathroom to try and get these intruders out of my home. “What do you freaks want?” I scream at the top of my lungs at the intruders. A blonde haired woman who I guessed to be the German and a black haired man who I guessed to be Mr. Loud Mouth turn and look at me. “Catera Suno. Long time no see.” says the German. Mr. Loud Mouth smirks. “Wow, has she grown. I remember when Jeredy brought her to HQ to show her off before Emily-” he was cut off by the German. “Shut it! She probably doesn’t know who any of those people are anyways.” she commands. Wait, did he say Emily? Is Mr. Loud Mouth talking about the same Emily from my dreams and drawings? It didn’t matter now. I had to figure out a way to get these freaks out of our house. “Look, you said if I cooperated that you would leave Melissa and her kids alone. So whatever you want from me, take it and leave.” I command. The German smirks. “Very well.” That was all I heard and saw as smoke filled my path of vision and before I suddenly passed out with screams of my family filling the background noise. If you would like to read more of this story, you can at the following link below. Thanks for reading! ~MonsunoCrazy Monsuno: Bloodlines Chapter 2 Category:Fanfic Stories